hercs_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Journey to Athens
Back at the "Arena", follow this path, destroy trees in you path to reach a gate. Open the gate using the "A'" Key that you received earlier by defeating Rufus, the ride the catapult on the other side. The place is guarded by Soldiers. Shoot the target on the left, and you will receive a drachma. ('Note: Open the door above with a Key and follow the path to the left to receive a pandora's box. If you drop down the ledge from there, you return to the healing pool above the "Short Cut" catapult you used on your way back from Elis). Ride the next catapult to land in a camp full of soldiers. Kill them and grab a gyro though careful to not touch the fire, lest it burns you. Go up through the woods, then go left and down a bit on the left to find some hidden spears, then go right. Jump op to the cliff, killing the soldiers on top, then go left and enter the cave. Follow the path and throw the heavy boulder out of the way. Follow the road, killing the Wood Nymphs along the way. Here, one can shoot you while you're attacking another, so either prepared to dodge or just take a few hits. When you reach a hole in the woods, go left a bit more than jump across the stone platform to cross the water. Careful, there's biting fish. (Note: After jumping straight left, jump diagonally down-left, then follow the path. In the woods above you, throw a bomb on the target to receive a drachma. If you drop down the ledge, you can follow the path to the left to the pandora's box. Jump left, then up-left twice across the pont, then up to the cliff wall. Kill the Wood Nymph at the top. Jump across the platforms behind the waterfall, though prepared to fight a lot of bees. Once on the right side, jump up to the beehive, pick it up and toss it. Go up on the right side, eliminate the soldiers and go down on the other side of their clearing. Destroy the Cyclopes (feel free to use the boulders available). If you have an extra key, you can enter the small fort on the left that contains a gyro and a hawk. Alternate Route If you want to bypass those Nymps, when you reach the water's edge, swim up to the right side and jump to the landing. Jump up-right, the up-left from there to reach the cliff wall. Athens Welcome to the grand City of Athens! Actually, before you go in there, go down in the area where you just the Cyclops and note the sign pointing to Poseidon. Now, go right from the upper right corner and fight your way through some Athens soldiers. Go up at the wall to find another Strongman (who you can increase/upgrade you HP, though require three Drachmas), Save your game. Enemies *Soldiers *Wood Nymphs *Fish *Bees *Cyclopes *Athen Soldiers Items *Drachma *Pandora's Box *Gyro *Spears *Hawk Next quest *Meeting with Poseidon Previous quest *Return to Lerna Gallery psxfin 2014-08-16 20-06-31-072.jpg|"Rufus Has our key to the fort." psxfin 2014-08-16 20-06-41-955.jpg|Catapult psxfin 2014-08-16 20-06-46-234.jpg|Soldiers psxfin 2014-08-16 20-07-07-872.jpg|Another Catapult psxfin 2014-08-16 20-07-13-023.jpg|More soldiers psxfin 2014-08-16 20-07-55-705.jpg|"Strong men are made in Elis!" psxfin 2014-08-16 20-08-04-843.jpg|Fish in the waters psxfin 2014-08-16 20-08-42-518.jpg|Wood Nymphs psxfin 2014-08-16 20-08-48-978.jpg|More wood Nymphs psxfin 2014-08-16 20-09-05-560.jpg psxfin 2014-08-16 20-09-31-734.jpg|Waterfall psxfin 2014-08-16 20-10-12-710.jpg psxfin 2014-08-16 20-11-22-427.jpg|Below is the path to Poseidon. Category:Herc's Adventures quest